Ángel Malo
by Clarissa03
Summary: "Detrás de cada mentira, hay una verdad"
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Malo**

**"**_**Detrás de cada mentira, hay una verdad"** _

La Vida de Rei nunca ha sido el cuentos de hadas que ella siempre ha querido, por eso decide tomar el destino por sus propias manos y dejar atrás una vida desgraciada llena de pobreza material.

Al contrario la Familia Chiba, siempre ha sido una de las más distinguidas e importantes de la capital, aunque poseen una gran riqueza, el dinero nunca ha sido importante para ellos.

Por los asares del destino Rei entra a trabajar como niñera del nieto de la Familia Chiba, y debido al desmedido interés de Rei por el dinero y por escalar socialmente va tejiendo una serie de artimañas y mentiras para obtener el amor del Hijo de los Chiba, sin importar el daño que pueda causar o a quienes pueda herir en el camino a su meta, pero no tuvo en cuenta que ella saldría siendo la más dañada al enamorarse de él.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Rei siempre quiso más, nunca fue capaz de conformase con poco como lo hicieron su madre o su abuelo, o hasta su propio hermano. Ella siempre supo que en esta vida ella estaba para ser alguien importante, y no para tener que restringirse por cuento gastaba en la locomoción o por no comprar la ropa que quería.

Había trabajado por los últimos meses como mesera pero acaba de renunciar porque el Jefe le había dejado claro que si no se acostaba con él la terminaría despidiendo, quizás si el hombre hubiera sido guapo y joven lo hubiera pensado, pero el solo olerlo le provocaba nauseas, así que había tomado sus cosas y se había ido de ahí.

Pero lo peor de todo era que ahora iba a tener que escuchar los reproches tanto de su madre como de su abuelo por haber renunciado, y como siempre dirían que la culpa era totalmente de ella. Él único que la apoyaba incondicionalmente era su hermano, y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darien miro su reloj era casi el mediodía, había quedado de verse con Serena a eso de las 12:30, y aun le quedaba montones de papeles por revisar.

- Hola amor ¿me extrañaste? –Serena entró a la oficina.

De hecho estaba pensando en ti –le sonrió a su Novia.

- Lo sé –Serena se sentó en las piernas de su novio dándole un beso- Por eso vine, ¿Acaso no sabes que siempre sé que es lo que quieres?

- No tenía ni idea, pero me lo acabas de demostrar –Darien la abrazó con fuerzas.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Amor, aun me quedan algunas cosas que revisar acá en la oficina –Darien acarició la mejilla de su novia, le encantaría ir adonde ella quisiera, pero tenía que terminar con el trabajo que le había pedido su Padre.

- Lo sé, pero mi mamá va ajuntarse con nosotros, dijo que quería que habláramos –Serena se pudo de pie y camino hacia uno de las grandes ventanas que había en la oficina de su novio.

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar? –Preguntó él mientras revisaba sus papeles.

- De la boda obvio –Respondió un poco molesta Serena al ver que su novio había dejado de tomarla en cuenta.

- Serena yo se que tu mamá es la más entusiasmada con todo esto, -dijo Darien dejando sus papeles en el escritorio- pero creo que ese es nuestro tema, y no quiero que nadie meta sus narices en el.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes que mi mamá quiso organizarnos la boda, tú siempre tienes mucho trabajo y yo con las cosas de mi Universidad no tengo tiempo –le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

- Está bien, está bien, -dijo Darien poniéndose de pie, nunca podía negarle nada a la mujer que amaba- vámonos de una buena vez.

Rei estaba a solo unas cuadras de su casa, quizás por miedo había tardado más de lo que acostumbraba por miedo a afrontar a su familia con su nuevo fracaso. Suspiro con pesadez, debía afrontarlo de una buena vez y rápidamente buscar otro empleo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entro a su casa despacio, como si temiera lo que fuera a suceder.

- ¿Seiya eres tú? -preguntó Akane saliendo de la cocina.

- No mamá soy yo –le contestó Rei haciendo acopio de valor.

- ¿Pero qué haces tú tan temprano en casa? - preguntó Akane extrañada-, ¿te sentiste enferma? –preguntó tocándole la frente-, estas algo pálida Rei.

- No mamá no estoy enferma –le contestó Rei.

- Bueno ¿entonces por qué has llegado tan temprano del trabajo? – preguntó Akane mirándola con curiosidad.

- Me despidieron mamá, -mirándola seriamente- me despidieron del trabajo

– ¡Inútil! –Espetó dándole una fuerte cachetada a Rei en el rostro

Rei cerró los ojos por el dolor que le causo el golpe de su madre, y suspiro cansadamente mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su adolorida mejilla.

- ¡Eres una inútil! – le dijo Akane furiosa a su Hija -, no sirves para nada, ni siquiera puedes conservar un empleo tan simple como el que tenias –levantó los brazos al cielo en modo de frustración- ¡Que vamos a hacer contigo Rei! Dime tu que vamos a hacer contigo!

- Lo siento mamá, lo siento de verdad, pero ese trabajo no era para mí, entiende eso – le contestó la muchacha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y que trabajo crees que es para ti? ¡Contéstame Rei! - dándose la vuelta furiosa le dijo Akane-. Que trabajo piensas que es para ti si con suerte terminaste la escuela.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Seiya entrando a su casa y quedándose estático al ver la escena

- Pasa que a la inútil de tu hermana la despidieron del Restaurant, ¡eso pasa! – respondió su madre mientras iba nuevamente hacia la cocina.

- Bueno mamá eso pasa todos los días, siempre están despidiendo gente –dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Las despiden por que no hacen bien su trabajo –contestó Akane devolviéndose-, mira a tu abuelo lleva toda una vida cuidando del templo y además trabajando para los Chiba y nunca ha tenido ningún problema, -apuntó a Rei- pero tú, eres incapaz de hacer algo bien.

- Ya mamá tampoco es para que la trates así, - Dijo Seiya tratando de calmar a su madre sin dejar de mirar a Rei- estoy seguro que Rei va a encontrar otro empleo tan rápido que ni siquiera tú te lo imaginas ¿verdad Rei?

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza

- Más te vale niña, mas te vale –dijo la Mujer mientras se agarraba la cabeza- no sé qué va a decir tu Abuelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me alegra tanto verlos juntos y enamorados, siempre lo supe desde el primer momento en que ustedes se conocieron supe que iban a terminar juntos y casados –dijo Serenity mirando a los novios.

- Ya mamá, a Darien no le gusta cuando te pones así tan sentimental –dijo Serena sonriendo.

- Serena me comento que necesitaba hablarnos – dijo Darien tomando la mano de Serena.

Bueno si la verdad es que, como ya saben los preparativos de una boda son bastante costosos y bueno, ya del último cheque que me diste Darien se fue todo y hay un montón de cosas más por pagar la verdad – contestó Serenity mientras miraba sus manos.

Serena solo cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza, si bien estaba al tanto de la situación familiar y en un comienzo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el plan, se había enamorado perdidamente de Darien, y le daba mucho pesar la situación por la que su familia estaba pasando, solo le quedaba aceptar la situación y guardar silencio.

- No hay problema –dijo Darien sacando su billetera-, es más le voy a dejar el cheque en blanco y así usted pone la cantidad necesaria –firmó el cheque y después se lo paso- no escatime en gastos por favor y compre todo lo que Serena quiera.

Gracias Darien – dijo Serenity cuando recibió el cheque-, y no, no te preocupes, mi hija se merece lo mejor de lo mejor, en eso tienes la razón –comentó mientras sonreía y miraba el rostro serio de su hija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era la hora de la cena y en casa de los Hino reinaba un tenso silencio

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Papá? –Preguntó Akane

- Bien, sin ninguna novedad –bien contestó el anciano sin apartar la mirada del plato de comida.

- Abuelo, Rei tiene que hablar contigo – le dijo Akane.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿Me dejan cenar tranquilo una vez? –preguntó molesto el anciano.

- Me despidieron del trabajo Abuelo –dijo Rei agachando la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo? –el Anciano levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

- Abuelo cálmate – dijo Seiya poniendo una mano en el brazo de su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si siempre es la misma historia con tu hermana –dijo el Anciano.

- Lo siento mucho, se que necesitamos el dinero, y les juro que mañana mismo consigo otro empleo.

- ¡Tu no vas a buscar nada!, mañana te quiero arreglada a las ocho de la mañana en punto, en casa de los Chiba necesitan una niñera para nieto del Señor Chiba, -miró a Rei retando con la mirada a que lo contrariara-, y esa niñera vas a ser tu ¿me escuchaste?

- Si abuelo –contestó Rei con la mirada baja.

- Y esta es la última oportunidad que te damos Rei, así que aprovéchala –le dijo el Abuelo con un suspiro, esperando que por una vez por todas su nieta pusiera los pies en la tierra y dejara de soñar con cosas que no estaban a su alcance.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El silencio en el carro era bastante tenso, Rei iba arreglada como su Abuelo le pidió, pero sin mucho entusiasmo por su nuevo empleo.

- Te voy a dejar en la puerta, tu vas y preguntas por la Señora Lita Chiba, yo hable con ella temprano esta mañana y te va a estar esperando, sabe que eres mi nieta y el favor es especial –dijo el Abuelo mirando a Rei- No me hagas quedar mal Rei

- No te preocupes Abuelo –respondió Rei devolviéndole la mirada.

- Me preocupas Rei, me preocupas –el Hombre mayor le acarició la cara con ternura.

Muy pocas veces su Abuelo tenía demostraciones de cariño, sobre todo para con ella y una luz especial brillaba en los ojos de la muchacha cuando esto sucedía. Siempre había creído que su Abuelo no le gustaba tenerla cerca de él por lo parecida que era a su padre, el hombre que había destrozado la vida de su adorada hija Akane.

Rei se bajo del carro y camino hasta la entrada de la casa. Abrió los ojos inmensamente al ver que la casa en dónde ella iba a trabajar era una mansión y enorme, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras daba una vuelta en forma circular inspeccionando la mansión.

- Sí… esto es para mí, -dijo Rei mientras sonreía-, y aquí me voy a quedar a vivir el resto de mi vida –aseguro con una convicción que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho poner la piel de gallina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Andrew! –Grito Lita escaleras arriba- ¡Andrew!

- ¿Qué pasa Lita? –preguntó Andrew bajando corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso, se supone que mientras no llega la niñera me ibas ayudar con Endymion y mírame ya va a llegar y yo ni siquiera me he bañado!

- No grites tanto, vas a asustar al niño –dijo Andrew mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

- Claro ¿ahora te preocupas de tu hijo verdad?

Andrew la miró algo cansado por sus reclamos.

- Lita por favor no empieces, sabes que siempre me he preocupado por el bienestar de Endymion.

- Pues la verdad es que no se te nota lo suficiente –dijo Lita mientras subía las escaleras indignada.

Andrew soltó un suspiró al ver a su esposa.

- Cada día más histérica –miró a su hijo- ¿verdad amorcito? ¿Verdad que tu mamá cada día que pasa se pone más loca e histérica?

Su hijo se quejo algo molesto, desde hacía varios días que Endymion se encontraba más mañoso de lo habitual y hasta el momento nadie podía darle en el gusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Endy? – Andrew abrazó a su hijo.

Endymion comenzó a llorar sin explicación alguna

Andrew comenzó a mecer a su hijo.

- Ya, ya shhhh, no llores ves que tu madre luego se desquita conmigo -comentó mientras caminaba con su hijo hacía la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei estaba parada en la puerta de la mansión mientras reflejaba su imagen frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello. Guardo su espejo en su bolsito y presiono el botón que indicaba el timbre de la casa, espero unos segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Rei estudió a la persona que le había abierto la puerta, debía ser alguna empleada pensó con seguridad, mientras se decía a si misma que ella por ningún motivo usaría uno de esos horribles uniformes, le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

- Sí ¿puedo ayudarla? –preguntó la Empleada

- Mi nombre es Rei, Rei Hino -dijo sonriéndole-, la Señora Lita me está esperando

- Pase, yo le aviso a la señora de inmediato.

Rei entro a algo que ella supuso era el vestíbulo, y vaya que vestíbulo, escaleras de mármol, cuadros de artistas renombrados, hasta el aroma a rosas que expedía la casa le resulto excitante. Caminó inspeccionando el lugar, solo cerró los ojos un instante y se imagino como sería la vida si ella viviera en ese lugar.

Maravillosa, hermosa, divina y llena de felicidad.

- Es esta la vida que yo me merezco, a este mundo pertenezco –dijo Rei susurrando

- Tú debes ser Rei – dijo Lita caminando hacía ella con una sonrisa.

Rei se dio la vuelta algo asustada y vio ante sí a una hermosa y elegante mujer.

- Lo siento te asuste, yo soy Lita Chiba, tu Abuelo hablo conmigo en la mañana, y te juro que me caíste del cielo niña! –dijo Lita apoyando una mano amorosa en su hombro

- Es un placer conocerla Señora Lita – le contestó la muchacha mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Créeme que el placer es todo mío, la verdad es que no necesito hacerte ninguna entrevista, se dé quien eres Nieta y eso es más que suficiente –escuchando el llanto de Endymion- ven te quiero presentar a mi hijo y a mi marido.

Rei siguió a Lita por la enorme mansión cada vez más asombrada y mirando por cada rincón de ella, memorizando cada espacio aunque pequeño fuera.

- Endymion, mi hijo, hace algunos días ha estado bastante mañoso, -mirando a Rei mientras caminaba- No te asustes si llora demasiado, por lo general cuesta bastante mantenerlo tranquilo, pero es un niño muy dulce.

- No cabe ninguna duda de eso –dijo Rei

- Andrew, -le dijo a un hombre mientas ambas entraban a la cocina-. Ella es Rei, la nueva niñera de Endymion

- ¡Gracias al cielo! -dijo Andrew sonriéndole con un lloroso niño en brazos.-Un día más sin niñera y mi mujer me volvía completamente loco.

Lita miró molesta a su Marido.

- Andrew ¡Por favor! –Lita miró a Rei- Discúlpalo es suele ser bastante disfuncional muchas veces.

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No se preocupen, -alzando los brazos hacia el bebe- ¿Puedo?

- Por supuesto –dijo Andrew dándole al niño.

- Hola precioso ¿por qué estás tan triste?-murmuró Rei arrullando al bebe en sus brazos

Para asombro de los padres, Endymion fue acallando su llanto y mirando con curiosidad a Rei

- Tú y yo nos la vamos a pasar de lujo –le dijo Rei mientas lo abrazaba-, ya vas a ver –comento graciosamente haciendo que del rostro de Endymion escapara una carcajada.

Lita estaba completamente asombrada, ya que su bebe era reacio a darse con personas desconocidas.

- Estoy realmente sorprendida Rei, creo que no bromeaba cuando comente que eras un ángel del cielo.

- Me gustan mucho los niños, y por lo visto tengo una buena comunicación con ellos –dijo Rei en forma tímida.

Lo cual se agradece –contestó Andrew mirando el reloj- Bueno yo me voy se me hace tarde para llegar a la oficina

- Pero Andrew habíamos quedado que entre los dos íbamos a enseñarle a Rei como funcionaba todo –le reclamó Lita a su esposo.

Andrew se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa

- Lose, pero se me hace tarde, y estoy seguro que no necesitas de mi, lo vas a hacer estupendo como siempre, adiós amor, -besando a Endymion quien se encontraba bastante entretenido jugando con uno de los botones de la blusa de Rei – adiós campeón, y hasta luego Rei, fue un verdadero placer conocerte.

Lita siguió observando cómo su esposo se iba.

- Siempre es lo mismo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo… -mirando a Rei- Disculpa, no debería, bueno acompáñame para que te muestre la casa y tu habitación.

- ¿Mi habitación? –preguntó Rei asombrada.

Lita sonrió al ver la cara de Rei.

- Claro desde hoy vas a vivir aquí mismo, te necesito cerca de mi hijo las 24 horas del día, por lo tanto te daré una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que está en la planta del segundo piso, así podrás estar cerca de Endymion cada vez que él lo necesite –miró el rostro de asombro de Rei- No me digas que tu Abuelo no te dijo que ibas a vivir aquí.

La verdad es que no –contestó Rei.

Lita contrajo el rostro ante la imprevista situación.

- ¿Y eso es un problema para ti?

- ¡Para nada! –dijo Rei con más entusiasmo del normal-, es más si quiere luego de que me enseñe la casa puedo ir a mi casa por mis cosas y así acomodarme de inmediato

- Eso no será necesario, voy a mandar al chofer por tus cosas, eres mi ángel de la guarda desde hoy, y créeme que nada ni nadie te va a separar de mi lado ni del de mi hijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Papá te aseguro que la próxima quincena cuando salga el valor de las acciones, las empresas Chiba van a subir más de un 30% de su valor total –comentó Darien mientras cogía una tostada de la mesa.

- Te felicito hijo, has hecho un trabajo estupendo en la empresa, veo que no me equivoque para nada al dejarte a cargo de ellas –le contestó Mamoru mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Gracias papá, prometo no defraudarte.

- Estoy seguro de que no será así –Mamoru golpeó suavemente la mano de su hijo-, nunca podrías decepcionarme muchacho. Y cambiando de tema ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda con Serena?.

- Todo perfecto, Serenity se está haciendo cargo de la organización, así que por lo menos puedo descansar de eso.

- me parece perfecto -Mamoru miró a su alrededor-. ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar Lita?.

En ese momento Lita entraba al comedor con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Aquí estoy papá –dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente- ¿cómo has amanecido?.

- Bien hija muy bien, y por lo que veo tú también amaneciste bastante contenta.

- Así es tengo los motivos suficientes.

Darien sonrió a su hermana.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

- Por supuesto que sí se puede. ¡Rei! –Gritó hacia el pasillo.

Rei caminó lentamente hacía el comedor con Endymion en sus brazos, iba algo tímida ya que se le iba a presentar a toda la familia, o los que faltaban de ella.

- Acércate Rei –le dijo Lita mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos par que se acercara.

Rei caminó hacía donde estaba Lita con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

- Ella es Rei, mi ángel de la guarda y la nueva niñera de Endymion –dijo Lita abrazándola tiernamente.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Mamuru se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia Rei para saludarla

- Bienvenida, me da mucho gusto que estés trabajando para Lita, además no tengo ninguna duda de tu capacidad, tu abuelo se ha encargado de dejar el nombre de tu familia muy bien puesto.

- Muchas gracias Señor –contestó Rei agradecida.

Darien se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

- Un placer conocerte Rei, -comento regalándole una calurosa sonrisa- Muy lindo nombre, por cierto.

Rei, se sonrojó de sobremanera quedando muda ante tan inesperado halago.

- Pero que galán me saliste hermanito –sonrió Lita.

Darien negó con la cabeza

- Para nada, solo creo que es importante resaltar la belleza de una persona, -mirando a Rei- y tu Rei eres muy linda.

- Muchas Gracias –contesto Rei sonrojada.

- Bueno me retiro –dijo Mamuru mientras miraba su reloj-, tengo una junta en una hora y aun tengo que revisar algunas de las carpetas. Rei quedas en tu casa, y una vez más bienvenida –le dijo a la nueva niñera de su nieto mientras que esta no quitaba la vista de Darien.

- Muchas gracias

Darien sin percatarse de lo embobada que había dejado a la nueva muchacha agarró su chaqueta y se alejó de la mesa.

- Yo me voy conmigo Papá, y así me dejas en la empresa. –Besó a su hermana- Adiós hermanita, nos vemos en la cena, Adiós Rei –le dijo.

- Adiós –le contestó esta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lita soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía para quedar frente a Rei.

- Bueno ya has conocida a toda la familia, faltan un par de víboras y un zángano que gracias a Dios aun no son mi familia, pero muy a mi pesar pronto lo serán.

Rei solo miró algo divertida a Lita, no entendía demasiado su comentario, pero la verdad es que no le daba importancia. Estaba completa y absolutamente embobada al conocer a Darien y en su cabeza ya habían comenzado a funcionar un sin fin de historias y conjeturas para poder conquistarlo y tener de esta manera lo que ella siempre había querido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mamá, Papá no me pidan eso ¡es el colmo! –suplicó Serena mientras se paseaba nerviosa por el sala de su casa.

- Serena, la situación es totalmente insostenible, ¡entiéndelo! Y la verdad es que creo que es mucho peor estar pidiéndole cheques a Darien prácticamente todas las semanas a pedirle que habilite un anexo de su tarjeta de crédito para gastos del matrimonio –contestó Kenji incómodo a su hija, a el también le avergonzaba tener que engañar a su amigo de toda la vida, Mamuru, y al hijo de este, pero era la única manera que tenían de vivir del modo que estaban acostumbrados, llenos de comodidades.

Serenity se acercó a su hija y la hizo sentarse al lado de ella.

-Por lo demás Serena, ya muy pronto seremos todos una familia, por lo tanto todo lo que posee Darien va a ser tuyo, -dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija y tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- digamos que nada mas le estamos pidiendo un adelanto de lo que pronto será nuestro.

- ¡No mamá! – Gritó Serena alejándose de ella y poniéndose de nuevo de pie-. Lo de Darien siempre seguirá siendo lo de Darien.

Kenji negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hija.

No si te casas por sociedad conyugal hija, si se llegaran a separar alguna vez, Darien se vería en la obligación de darte el 50% de toda su fortuna y ese 50% es mucho más de lo que nosotros tuvimos alguna vez.

Serena recorrió con la mirada a su padre y luego a su madre.

- ¡¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que hacer todo esto?! Por que no mandan al mediocre de mi hermano a conquistar a alguna vieja con dinero y ya.

- Por que tu hermano no sirve para nada, más que para gastar dinero –contestó molesta Serenety-, por eso, en cambio tú Serena, eres hermosa, y además tienen el amor de Darien ¿qué más quieres?.

- Además de todo Serena, ¿No me digas que no te gusta esto?, -le preguntó Kenji mirando a su alrededor- los lujos, las comodidades, tu ropa de marca, entiende una cosa, si tu no consigues casarte con Darien estamos perdidos y despídete de todo esto, despídete de todos los lujos por que ese sería el fin de nuestra familia.

- Perfecto, si eso es lo que quieren eso van a tener ¿quieren parte de la fortuna de los Chiba?, pues yo se las voy a dar –les contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. Solo les pido una cosa, una vez que yo Serena Tzukino me transforme en la Señora Chiba, no me van a seguir arruinabdo la vida ¿Me escucharon? –les dijo para despúes salir molesta de la casa.

- Odio esta situación –dijo Kenji mientras se dejaba en el sofá en el que antes estaban sentadas su esposa e hija.

- Créeme que no la odias más que yo, y te voy a decir una cosa –comento mirándolo de frente mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Maldigo aquel día en que tus instintos de superación te traicionaron y decidiste romper la sociedad con los Chiba, que te quede claro que toda esta situación es culpa tuya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Rei mientras observaba a su hermano entrar en su nueva habitación junto a las maletas que ella había mandado a buscar a su casa.

- Hola hermanita, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte –le contestó con una sonrisa.

- No seas tonto, me encanta que estés acá, pero no entiendo por que –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza, lo cual hacia siempre que estaba nervioso.

- Pues es que mandaron a un chofer por tus cosas, y me vine con el con la escusa de que quería asegurarme de que te entregaran todo.

Rei hizo una mueca.

- Lo poco y nada que tengo

Seiya no le contestó, estaba acostumbrado a los reclamos de su hermana, así que en vez de eso recorrió con la mirada su habitación.

- ¿y este es el caserón en donde vas a vivir desde hoy?

- Así es, desde hoy este es mi nuevo hogar –le contestó mientras miraba con orgullo el hogar.

- Creo que ahí estas algo equivocada mi querida hermana, aquí es la casa en donde tu trabajas, tu hogar esta con nosotros –le dijo con el ceño fruncido, sabía que si no paraba a su hermana a ésta se terminaría por creeer cosas que no eran.

- No Seiya, desde hoy voy a hacer de esta casa mi hogar, solo obsérvame hacerlo –dijo mientras se mordía el labio con la mirada perdida en unas de las ventanas de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Serena, mi amor no tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal, además recuerda que es la familia del novio el que costea toda la boda –trató de tranquilizar éste a su novio a través del teléfono.

- Lo se mi amor, pero me cuesta mucho andar pidiéndote como si nosotros no tuviéramos el dinero –le mintió Serena al otro lado de la línea.

- Se perfectamente bien que ese no es el caso, y ya deja de preocuparte, ahora mismo le hablo a mi agente del banco para pasarles un adicional de mi tarjeta de crédito –le dijo mientras revisaba unos documentos en su computadora.

– Gracias mi amor –suspiro Serena mientras cerraba los ojos.

- No me des las gracias, tesoro, te amo.

- Yo también te amo mi amor, por favor nunca lo olvides, adiós –le contestó la muchacha con los ojos con lágrimas.

- Porsupuesto que no lo olvido, adiós –dijo Darien riendo para despúes cortar el teléfono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Endy te presento a tu tío Seiya –le dijo Serena al bebe mientras lo tomaba de brazos.

Seiya acarició la mejilla de Endymion.

- Su tío no, no seas creida, solo el hermano de tu niñera.

- Eso da lo mismo de todas formas eres su tío –Rei lo miró de mala manera mientras arrullaba al bebe

- Te habían dicho que te ves hermosa con un bebé en los brazos –Seiya la miró fijamenta.

- ¿Tú crees? –le preguntó Rei con los ojos iluminados.

- Oh si, te ves hermosa –dijo Seiya asintiendo-. Deberías plantearte la opción de ser mamá Rei, estoy seguro que serías una estupenda madre.

- A diferencia de Mamá –contestó Rei molesta aunque en el fondo más que molestia era tristeza lo que sentía por lo dura que era siempre su madre con ella.

- Mamá es difícil losé, pero piensa que ella te ama, si es dura y bastante poco sentimental, pero la vida le ha enseñado a ser así, y si te exige como lo hace, es por que no quiere que tu vivas lo mismo que ella.

- Lo sé, solo que a veces se le pasa un poco la mano, eso es todo –dijo Rei mientras dejaba a Endymion dormido en la cuna.

- Pero te quiere, vieras la cara de tristeza que puso hoy cuando supo que ibas a vivir aquí –dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- Creo que dentro de mi corazón lo tengo claro.

A la mañana siguiente Rei fue la primera en levantarse, se ducho, se vistió y se arreglo lo mejor posible. Rei tenía una belleza tan natural, que hasta el maquillaje aunque poco fuera no era necesario.

Fue a ver al pequeño Endymion y a llevarle su leche a la hora indicada, luego lo vistió, regaloneo un poco con el y bajo al comedor mientras el pequeño volvía a dormirse. Apenas iba llegando al pasillo desde las escaleras, cuando se encontró con una voz angelical que la llamaba.

- ¡Rei!

Darien bajaba las escaleras recién bañado y perfectamente vestido, ella solo sonrió algo enamorada

- Buenos días Señor Chiba.

- Buenos días –le saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mira, va a venir una señorita más tarde –dijo mientras le pasaba su maletín y recogía de la mesita del recibidor una nota- muy bonita –agrego con una leve sonrisa mientras Rei lo miraba atenta- se llama Serena, es mi novia.

En ese mismo instante la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Rei comenzó a borrase de forma paulatina. Novia, era una palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario, al momento de conocer a Darien, se sintió bastante decepcionada.

- Le entregas esta nota por favor, es muy importante, de paso le dices que apenas me desocupe de las reuniones que tengo hoy yo mismo me comunico con ella –le dijo pasándole la nota.

Rei recogió la nota y le pasó el maletín

- Ningún problema, -comento con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias, que pases buen día – le dijo mientras se retiraba de la casa.

Rei lo miró irse y avanzó un poco hacia la puerta mientras acariciaba inconscientemente aquella nota que Darien le había dado para su novia. La abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido, luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces arrugo el papel entre sus manos, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su falda.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 4**

- ¡Rei!, buenos días –dijo Lita tomando a su pequeño hijo- ¿cómo se ha portado mi tesorito?

- Es un angelito la verdad –dijo Rei sonriendo

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Señora Lita, su hermano me dejo una nota, me dijo que era para una tal Serena –dijo la niñera poniéndose de pie.

- Hay si, ¿Qué más te dijo? –le preguntó Lita con una mueca.

- Nada, me dijo que ella iba a venir y que por favor le pasará la nota, y que el luego la llamaba –dijo Rei interesada.

- ¿La tienes por ahí? –preguntó curiosa la mujer.

- Ese es el problema –comentó apenada- Me la guarde en el bolsillo de mi falda, y al vaciarlos para botar los papeles que habían ahí se me paso la nota –dijo con algo de vergüenza.

- Va, no te preocupes-dijo Lita haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia-. ¿Te acuerdas que decía la nota? –en ese momento vio la cara sonrojada de Rei- No te preocupes yo también la hubiera leído, es un mal de las mujeres nuestra curiosidad – le dijo tranquilizándola.

- Decía algo así como, ya esta listo lo que me pediste, luego hablamos, Darien. –dijo quitándole los apelativos amorosos que la nota llevaba.

Lita soltó un bufido molesta.

- Dinero, eso le tiene que haber pedido

- Discúlpeme Señora Lita, pero ¿A Ud. no le cae bien la Señorita Serena? –preguntó curiosa.

- Pues la verdad es que no es de mi total agrado, pasa que están todo el tiempo tanto ella como su familia pidiéndole dinero a Darien, y como mi hermano es prácticamente un pan de Dios, les da todo lo que le piden –le dijo a la joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo

- ¿Y la familia de la Señorita Serena es pobre? –preguntó Rei con el ceño fruncido.

- No, para nada, son de una muy buena situación, y eso es lo que no entiendo

- Señora Lita, yo no se que va a decir su hermano si yo no le hago llegar esa nota a su novia –dijo Rei tímida.

- No te preocupes, Darien y yo tenemos exactamente la misma caligrafía, yo escribo una vez más la nota y cuando llegue Serena se la pasas como si nada –le dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias –Rei le sonrío devuelta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mamuro

- Pasa Souichi –dijo Mamuru sacándose el puro de la boca.

Souichi Tomoe era su hombre de confianza, llevaban más de veinte años trabajando juntos y tenía plena confianza en él.

- Acabo de recibir una llamada del banco comentándome que tu hijo abrió una cuenta adicional de la tarjeta de crédito a nombre de la madre de Serena ¿estabas al tanto de eso?

- La verdad que no –dijo un poco extrañado-, pero no me parece para nada extraño, como ya sabes van a casarse y de seguro Darien abrió esa cuenta para que la madre de Serena, Serenity, pueda disponer de ella para los gastos de la boda.

- ¿Y no crees tu que es demasiado? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- Souichi, tengo plena confianza en las decisiones de mi hijo, si lo hiso así es por algo respeto su decisión, el nunca me ha defraudado

- Lo tengo más que claro –le contestó Souichi.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte Souichi –Mamuro le sonrió.

Souichi sonrió pero no muy convencido asegurándose de averiguar que había detrás de Los Tsukino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Serena estacionó el auto afuera de la casa de su novio, se bajo de el y camino hasta la entrada.

- La verdad es que no sé cual fue tu afán de acompañarme –le dijo a su hermano mientras este caminaba al lado de ella.

- No te quejes tanto y avanza –le contestó Diamante.

- Lo encuentro irrelevante, nunca te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y ahora de la nada quieres acompañarme – le dijo Serena mirándolo para después tocar el timbre.

Diamante se encogió de hombros mientas se ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Quiero visitar la casa de mi mejor amigo ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

- Tú nunca das puntada sin hilo –le dijo Serena mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Rei mientras abría la puerta.

Serena miró a la mujer que estaba frente a ella de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Rei, la nueva niñera de Endymion –le contestó Rei, quien ya tenía un leve presentimiento de quien era la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.

- Un placer –dijo Serena mientras entraba a la casa-, yo soy Serena la novia de Darien –apuntó a su hermano- y este es Diamante su cuñado.

- Y su mejor amigo –comentó éste mientras pasaba por delante de Serena para saludar a Rei- Veo que el gusto por la servidumbre es cada día mejor en esta casa – dijo mientras miraba de forma provocadora a Rei.

- Déjate de tonteras –dijo Serena mirando a Rei- Vengo a buscar algo que me dejo mi novio.

- Ah sí, -dijo Rei metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su falda- Tome, me dio esto para usted, y además me dijo que le dijera que no lo llamará por que iba a estar bastante ocupado y que el cuando se desocupara de todo lo que tenía que hacer se comunicaba con usted.

Diamante soltó una carcajada para despúes ponerse a reír por la cara que puso su hermana.

- Uuuy hermanita, ya te están haciendo a un lado

- No seas estúpido –Serena cogió enojada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Serena comenzó a leer la nota, la cual encontró bastante seca y eso la preocupo un poco, Darien era un hombre muy cariñoso con ella, de desvivía por ella y siempre la llamaba con apelativos amorosos .

- ¿No te dijo nada más? –preguntó observando a Rei.

- No señorita, como le repito, me dijo que no le llamara por que…

Serena la interrumpió.

- Ya lo se, ya lo sé –golpeó la nota contra sus cuidadas uñas- Le puedes decir que hoy lo voy a extrañar demasiado y que lo amo con toda mi alma –comento con una sonrisa.

- Claro, yo se lo digo –le dijo Rei sonriendo.

- Bueno, me voy –miró a su hermano- ¿te quedas o te vas?

- Creo que me quedo –dijo Diamante observando a Rei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a su madre quien cocinaba.

- Te escucho hijo –dijo Akane sin dejar de cocinar.

- Quiero hablar acerca de papá –dijo Seiya soltando un suspiro.

Su madre dejo caer la olla que tenía en sus manos quedándose estática en el lugar

- Mamá, tú sabes perfectamente que es hora de que Rei se entere de toda la verdad – dijo Seiya levantándose de la silla.

- Quedamos en que no le diríamos nada – le contestó Akane sin darse vuelta.

- No mamá, y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente bien, los que quedaron de acuerdo en eso fueron tú y mi Abuelo, yo ni siquiera sabría toda la verdad si no los hubiera escuchado hablar a escondidas – dijo Seiya mientras avanzaba hacia su madre.

- No entiendes Seiya, nada bueno saldría de todo ello.

- Mamá me callé todo este tiempo tal y como ustedes me pidieron, ni siquiera investigué por mi cuenta porque pensé que ustedes estaban en lo correcto en que todo esto era por el bien de Rei y mío–comento taciturno- pero ya no, las cosas con Rei están cada vez peor y quizás le haría bien saber todo…

- ¡NO! –gritó Akane cerrando los ojos.

- Pero mama…

- Por favor hijo –Akane se acercó para acariciar el rostro de Seiya-. Nada bueno saldría si Rei se enterara de esto, yo se porque te lo digo, yo la parí, yo soy la persona que más conoce a Rei, aunque ni siquiera ella lo sepa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Y desde cuando que estás trabajando acá? –preguntó Diamante observando a Rei.

- Desde un par de días solamente –comentó con una sonrisa Rei sin dejar de cambiarles los pañales al pequeño Endymion.

- Bueno, creo que de ahora en adelante me vas a ver mucho más seguido por estos lados –dijo Diamante en forma coqueta.

- ¿Y se puede saber el por que? –preguntó Rei sabiendo a que se debía su comentario.

- Por que soy un hombre que sabe apreciar a una mujer hermosa cuando la tiene en frente –dijo Diamante acercándose a Rei.

Rei sonrió coqueta.

- ¿Y yo te parezco hermosa?.

- Absolutamente –le dijo mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que tu hermana y el Señor Darien son novios? –le preguntó cambiando de tema.

Diamante enarcó una ceja.

- ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?.

- No lo se, se ven muy enamorados –dijo Rei haciéndose la desentendida.

- Desde hace ya tres años, pero –dijo tomándole la barbilla a Rei- Las apariencias engañan preciosa

- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó curiosa Rei.

- Nada, no me hagas caso, estoy un poco loco, ya lo deberías haber escuchado –dijo soltándola.

Ya era la hora de la cena y Rei aun no había bajado, estaba en la habitación de Endymion mirando por la ventana al pendiente de cuando llegara Darien. No había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras del hermano de Serena: _"Las apariencias engañan preciosa"__._

Si, Serena era una mujer muy hermosa, pero no invencible, pensó. Rei sabía que tenía el poder suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Iba a tener que apelar a todos sus recursos para poder conquistar a Darien.

- Tú eres mi felicidad, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi –dijo Rei hablando para si misma mientras veía a Darien bajarse de su auto.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para esperarlo junto a la puerta, como cualquier esposa abnegada lo haría.

Darien abrió la puerta y vio a Rei esperándolo.

- ¡Rei!, Buenas noches –la saludo mientras con la ayuda de Rei se quitaba su chaqueta.

- Buenas noches Don Darien ¿cómo le fue hoy en la empresa? –le preguntó mientras tomaba la chaqueta de su amor entre sus manos.

- Muy bien gracias, fue un día bastante productivo –le contestó Darien agradecido por su amabilidad.

- Me alegro mucho –dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno ¿y como te fue? ¿Se lo diste? –le preguntó

- ¿El papelito? –dijo Rei algo incómoda.

- Si.

- ¡Si!, si se lo di, claro –dijo Rei sonriendo.

- ¿Y que dijo? –pregunto Darien ansioso.

- Ella… -dijo mirando a Darien despreocupada- en realidad no dijo nada

- ¿Cómo no dijo nada? –dijo Darien extrañado.

- No, no dijo nada, tomo la nota y se marcho –dijo mirando el extrañado rostro de Darien- ¿Necesita algo más Don Darien?

- No, nada más, puedes retirarte Rei.-dijo con el rostro serio-. Rei –la detuvo a los pies de la escalera-, gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rei subió las escaleras lentamente sin dejar de mirar la figura quieta de Darien. Cuando llego a la habitación de Endymion, acomodó al niño en la cuna mientras le daba su biberón

- Toma corazón –dijo Rei acariciando al pequeño-. te traje tu biberón precioso –comentó arrodillándose a los pies de la cuna- Muy pronto me vas a decir tía…

Comentó con convicción mientras perdía su mirada por la ventana.


End file.
